


Jack lets loose.

by Shamashe



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Affection, Circus, Clowns, F/M, Fluff, Laughter, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamashe/pseuds/Shamashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be assumed that Phryne coerced Jack into performing in a circus.  While acting as a clown, Jack lets loose his long lost laughter and rediscovers his inner joy.  Jack and Phryne get to share moments of wonder, fun and affection, much to the delight of everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack lets loose.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at a fictional short story and my first individual post. I'm so excited! I got a taste of writing fiction in the P/J poems of PhrackU (another first!) and say thanks to the co-authors for that adventure - especially Rakish Angle for the invite…. I've discovered that I really enjoy prompting Jack's self discovery. I also enjoy bringing out Jack's lighter, flip side. It must have been in my subconscious because this story, much to my surprise, just popped out of me a few nights ago. I decided to take the plunge and post it. I hope you like it. It goes without saying, and yet I am, that I own nothing of this work. These wonderful, original characters belong to Kerry Greenwood.

Big shoes made slapping noises as he grabbed his hat. 

Somewhere in the middle of twisting and turning, flapping his hands and feet and chasing a small pony around the circle, Jack let loose with raucous laughter. It made the extra wide smile painted on his face even broader and the others around him turn and smile in surprise. His surprise however, was that the laughter wasn’t merely part of his character. 

In the hilarity of his outrageousness, time suddenly stood still. And in that suspension, he felt himself as a boy. Filled with easy laughter and wide-eyed wonder. Quick to jump at an adventure. Risk taking and clever. Fast and agile. An intelligent and eager boy, who didn’t mind looking foolish or silly when entertaining others.

The snort of the pony, butting him in the back, pushed him out of his reverie and into the present moment, where - still laughing - he ran around wildly, collecting his troupe of fellow clowns, trying to cram them all into his cart. 

With a final slapstick bow to the audience, each falling over the other like dominos, they tumbled in, spilling over the sides, hooting and hollering. And to the swell of music from a calliope, the boisterous group exited the arena, yells of approval and generous applause following them. 

Back stage, he stopped to catch his breath - still smiling and just at the edge of slipping into more laughter. He felt people patting him on the back and heard them saying congratulations. But all he could focus on was this feeling he had.

Happy! He felt happy! Not the adreleline rush from a good bicycle trek, but an in the moment, full body joy. How long had it been? How could he have forgotten? He felt like he was returning to a cherished memory. It felt so good. 

Still chuckling, he straightened up, and realized he wasn’t alone. He looked up and saw Phryne (how could he call her Miss Fisher when he felt like this) standing nearby with a big smile on her face. Decked out in feathers and sequins, she still wore the costume he hadn’t had time to see her in.

She was breathtaking! She looked like a porcelain statue. But he knew if he touched her she would be warm and responsive, perhaps more… And he knew something else too. She would welcome his joy. 

He realized, with a sudden flash of insight, that this was something he loved about her. Her capacity for finding joy. Until now, he had not been sure he could join her in that and it kept a part of him distant - the professional mantle he threw on as protection. From what? From this? This feeling of joy? How could he ever let this feeling go again? 

He knew that he was returning to the part of him that he had lost. He was finally coming home to himself. She had seen it. She had always treated him as though he still had it. She knew this part of him as it reflected that part of her. 

“Good God Phryne, I haven’t laughed like that in years!” 

She stepped closer. Laughing as she reached for his big floppy tie. “You were quite funny you know! Especially when that deflating balloon chased you around. Aren’t you glad you decided to join us now?”

“Yes, Phryne, I am glad. I have enjoyed myself more than I can remember in a long time. I had forgotten how good it feels to just let loose and be silly.”

“Well Jack, you need have no worries on that account - you were definitely silly! Perhaps another undiscovered talent?” 

He smiled at her impishness. “Oh, what the hell,” he said to himself. And on an impulse, he reached out and pulled her into a close hug - lifting her off her feet and spinning her around as she kicked her legs up behind her. 

“Jaaack!” She squealed, squirming and giggling. He stopped spinning around and tipped her back a bit to look at her. “Miss Fisher?” he said, grinning at her. She simply stared at him in amazement. Still grinning he said, “Aren’t you going to tell me to put you down?” 

“Put me down?” She blinked, as if suddenly realizing that she was still suspended. “Oh, why yes Jack, if you want to.” For a moment, they were both mesmerized, caught in the sheer wonder of each other, oblivious to everything else around them. Then, as he finally lowered her, they heard laughing applause. 

They peeked out through the curtain, but the audience was quiet – busy watching the animals perform. They looked at each other and slowly turned around to face their friends, who had gathered around them. Everyone had a big smile and a look of mischief on their faces. Closer to them than the others, they heard Mac’s voice say, “Well, it’s about time you two!” 

It was a moment of such genuine warmth and closeness that Jack spontaneously put his arm around Phryne’s shoulders just as she put her arm around his waist. They looked at each other, smiled, shrugged their shoulders and together, took a bow. Everyone started clapping again. Jack and Phryne just kept smiling.


End file.
